


Petroleum

by kylocatastrophe



Series: 33 Days of Guro (Kylux) [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Alcohol, Blood, Brief Flashback, Cannibalism, Gore, Hux is Confused, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mindfuck, what reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylocatastrophe/pseuds/kylocatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux notices a certain peculiar smell that follows Kylo Ren; his Power. An acrid smell of the Force. It does not seem to bother any other crew members. It sticks to his tongue and he can't seem to be rid of it. He remembers a time where he almost ate a chunk of a fellow cadet's ear, remembers wishing he'd been able to swallow. Somehow the situation he finds himself in is much, much better, and much, much filthier. He eats his fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petroleum

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Kylux 33 Days of Guro challenge.
> 
> Cannibalism/Vore
> 
> unbeta'd. Of course. Enjoy.

Power. Kylo radiated it. Turned it from an ideal into something wild and palpable. Hux could taste it in his mouth, the anger that clung to his throat and filled his sinuses. He detested that otherness. The forced empathy that Kylo thrust upon him in his projection of his emotions.

He had a power of his own, his position, the prestige of his achievements and being so young. The respect that he commanded and his utter vice control, immaculate plans and ruthlessness. It was nothing like the raw energy that the Knight exuded. Dripping and thick, viscous like a trail of coagulating blood, it followed him, came to his mind and affronted his thoughts when he was trying to settle in for his rationed hours of sleep.

For days, for weeks, months this went on, beginning in his dreams until it finally burst, and followed him to the deck of the Finalizer. Hux _smelled_ Kylo before he saw or heard him. Metal and burnt flesh, ash. The smell of octane. At once like a dirty x-wing hangar and like the grisly aftermath of a battle. Hux did not question where the comparison came from. Only wrinkled his nose, and cast a disdainful look at the expressionless mask.

The shift ended with a throbbing headache, and Hux retreated to his quarters, giving Ren nothing more than the harsh cut shape of his back. He had been hoping to escape the clinging scent, but it seemed to have infused itself with the very flesh of his mouth, tainting his saliva. Caf would not wash it down, so he stepped it up to whiskey and gin, and eventually entirely contraband alcohols.

Hux went to bed drunk.

\-------------

Something warm curled around him, lifting him until he was weightless. Hux swatted uselessly, disoriented and inebriated. Everything was fuzzy, blurry and dark. His fingers met with a smooth, soft jaw, and found a throat beneath that. Felt it move, a jerky swallow. Hux opened his eyes again, finally seeing. 

Kylo Ren was above him, the warmth was his arms, and the weightlessness was the fact that he was being carried in a bastardization of a bridal carry. He was let down on a bed, which was simultaneously familiar and absolutely foreign. That smell was coming off of him, somehow thicker and fuller. How many times had he been through this? Looking up at Kylo’s bare face, counting the moles, drowning in blood and petrol.

Hux wanted to speak, break the silence, complain about the kriffing smell, anything. His mouth did not respond. Kylo just smiled. Smirked, really.

“You can smell it, can’t you. So strong you can taste it.”

Kylo’s voice was not at all like Hux would have imagined, deep and broad, cleaving into his frantic thoughts and mild panic over a body that would not respond to him. Hux wet his lips, and realized that he was actually salivating. 

“I… I don’t know what you are talking about,” Hux managed, even though he could not look away from the mental mirror of how he looked to Kylo. Mouth open, breathing deep, pulling the air over his tongue.

Dry, naked fingers brushed over his damp lips, then forced into his mouth. Hux jerked his head, trying to avoid them, avoid the salty taste. It turned into something metal and bittersweet when Hux bit down, out of options. He had tasted blood before, his own from biting his tongue, another cadet’s when the sparring got scrappy and Hux only reacted. He’d bitten his opponent, actually taken a chunk of ear with him. He suddenly remembered how upset he’d been when a swift hit to the back of his head had him spitting it out. Remembered how long the taste and texture of it had followed him to bed, bubbled up in his dreams, and this was better.

Kylo yanked his hand back, and there was flesh scraped off behind Hux’s teeth. A tiny, breathy sound squeezed out of his throat, but it was muffled by the press of Kylo’s hand over his mouth. His lips were crushed down against his teeth, and he opened his mouth even more, licking at the meat of Kylo’s thumb.

“You know what Power smells like. You wish you could just… sink your teeth… into it.” 

Hux bit him, and though he mostly came back with skin for his effort, the resistance of it, squishing until the pressure finally cut through was perfect. Above him, Kylo moaned, letting Hux lick at the exposed muscle, suck the blood from the surface. His tongue probed at the wound, and Hux took another bite, breaking the membrane, deep until his teeth scraped against bone. He didn’t care about the pain Kylo had to be struggling with.

Flipping their positions was not as much of a hassle as it should have been. Kylo went easily, and Hux settled on Kylo’s hips, distantly noticing the hardness his own hips were pressed against. He stared down at the Knight, and felt like he was thinking through a red haze. Blood dripped from his lips, splattering on Kylo’s chest. Hux realized he was covered in bite marks, and laughed, the sound acidic.

“Do you feed your precious Knights, Kylo? Let them eat their fill of you - your precious Power, leave you hard and aching?” Hux punctuated this with a painful grip, squeezing Kylo’s erection. “Yes… I suppose you would. Stars, Ren, you smell delicious. Exquisite. I would much prefer to take the time and butcher you, prepare the finest cuts of meat....” His hand moved away from Kylo’s cock, instead finding and touching various points, even scooting back.

“Thighs,” he said, more of a low purr, “thick, perfect when soaked in a marinade, so tender, juicy,” Hux squeezed the cord of muscle, nails digging in as if he intended to rip the flesh from him. “I bet I could cut a beautiful round from your ass,” he murmured, gripping Ren’s hips. His fingers trailed up further, more blood and spit dripping from his lips.

His hands stopped at the curve of Kylo’s ribs, and he watched him shudder. Hux leaned down, and bit at the skin here, lips encircling a dark mole. He only intended to leave a mark, and leaned back when Kylo actually whimpered. “A paté of your liver,” he said against Kylo’s skin. Hux moved further north, and he did bite to break skin on his chest. “Breast-” Kylo rutted up against him, and Hux broke off in a moan of his own, kissing over the bite mark. He couldn’t help himself from ruining it by taking another chunk out of him. This mouthful exposed twitching, torn muscle tissue that Hux dug his fingers into, drinking up the pleasure-pain cry that Kylo rewarded him with.

Face bloodied, and far too gone to complain about the mess, Hux helped himself to another bite, and a third, swallowing slowly. He was so _hungry_ and Kylo was just giving himself up, blood and sweat slick, tasting sweet and salty and visceral perfect. Kept bleeding, oozing, let him lap up the influx of white blood cells, refused to die. Kept smiling even as Hux bit and dug and ate his way to the pinkish white gloss of his humerus. Even did him the sick honor of cracking the bone, allowing him access to the spongy candy sweet bone marrow.

Hux ate until his stomach was hot and heavy, his clothes missing, ruined probably, and his cock spent. He wasn’t even sure when he’d come. Flopping beside the carnage, he fell asleep, or more accurately, passed out.

The horrid tone of his alarm startled him awake like a hair pin trigger. He couldn’t even wave it off, chest heaving in short, shallow, dare he say panicked breaths. Hux demanded the lights up, and stared at his hands, checked and double checked them. Checked his bed, empty save for himself, the sheets clean, save for his own sweat, and a suspicious looking stain.

He groaned, and heaved himself up, shut the alarm, and made his way into the ‘fresher. Like a dream, he was already beginning to forget, beginning to slip into the calm of wakefulness as he relieved himself, showered. Clean, and drying, he examined himself in the mirror. Smoothed his brows, slicked back his hair in its precise, regulation part.

Hux leaned forward and opened his mouth, freezing as he registered what the thing caught in his teeth was. The slimy tail of raw meat between his left incisor and premolar stared back at him, a punch of red between the pinkish color the enamel seemed to be coated in.

He scrubbed it from his mouth feverishly, violent enough to make his gums bleed, and got ready for his shift. Kylo was present. Tardy as usual, swathed in amorphous black. He was silent, still smelling of burning flesh, petrol and too much blood. It pooled at his feet.


End file.
